Yunho, I Defy You!
by summerdesire
Summary: Kim Jaejoong membuat pangeran sekolah mengamuk? What will happen next? (FF YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/FLUFF/DLDR/WORST FIC AND GRAMMAR)
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fic jaman purbakala. Alurnya ancur dan sangat sangat pasaran, bahasanya acuk kadut dan... duh, temen2 saksikan aja deh sendiri. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat enjoy waktu masa2 ngetik FF ini. MUngkin temen2 udh pernah ada yg baca ini di note FB-ku. And I just wanna reshare it ^^

.

.

.

**Warning: Genderswitch! DLDR! No bash, yea~**

Appearance:

**_Di ff ini, Jaejoong-nya adalah seorang cewek dengan rambut yang agak pirang yang panjangnya di 3rd Bigeast, Junsu di MV O, Yoochun di MV Break Out._**

.

.

.

_[This chapter all of Jaejoong POV]_

Huh, sekolah ramai sekali. Pemandangan biasa, sampai bosan aku. Di sini tempat belajar atau lokasi jumpa fans sih?!Pasti ini ulah ketiga cowok butut itu. Kalian tahu tentang mereka? _**Well~**_  
Akan kuberi tahu sedikit.

**Jung Yun Ho**

Cowok yang paling digilai para cewek di sekolah kami. Usianya 19 tahun tingkat 9 sama seperti diriku. Kabarnya, ayahnya, Jung Yun Shin adalah pengusaha perhotelan dan perbankan merangkap sebagai donatur terbesar di sekolah elit ini. Popularitasnya di sekolah ialah sebagai jagoan pemain anggar termahsyur yang berhasil meninggikan animo warga sekolah.

**Park Yoo Chun**

Juga berada di tingkat 9. Senyumannya yang menawan. Ia mendapat julukan cassanova! Keahliannya adalah bermain basket. Kapten basket yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

**Kim Jun Su**

Juga berada di tingkat 9. Pamornya yang besar karena keahliannya dalam mengolah vokal. Dia juga orang yang penuh selera humor.

Yang kusampaikan di atas tadi sih hanya dari sudut pandang teman - temanku. Ya, aku ini bukan orang yang fanatik akan mereka. Toh, percuma kan? Mereka juga tidak akan pernah melirik diriku. Jadi buat apa capek - capek seperti orang idiot?!

Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan kerumunan tidak penting itu. Ngga ada untungnya sama sekali bergabung dengan orang - orang idiot yang berteriak - teriak tidak karuan seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Lagian apa bagusnya cowok - cowok sok kegantengan ini? Mentang - mentang orang kaya!  
Aku juga orang kaya nih! Tapi lima tahun lagi! Hehehehe...

Kugeletakkan tas punggung kotakku ke atas meja lalu duduk di kursi. Kelas kosong melompong. Yakin deh, teman - teman pada mantengin kumpulan orang sok keren itu di halaman sekolah.  
Aku mengeluarkan buku cetak tebal Biologi dan mulai menghapal beberapa intisari prakiraan yang mungkin muncul di lembaran soal tes nanti. Aku membaca buku sebentar, lalu melihat ke atas sambil berusaha menghapal yang baru aku baca dan begitu seterusnya.

**SLURP~**

haih, aku lupa kalau pilek menyebalkan ini menyerang lagi, tissue pun tidak kubawa!

Huhh~  
Kutarik ingusku lewat dorongan udara yang aku hirup. Tapi tetap saja rasanyaaa...  
Sempurna!  
Meler~ Terpaksa kupakai saputangan pemberian umma untuk membersihkan cairan hijau kekuningan yang lengket ini.

**KRIIING~**

Bel berbunyi membahana seolah meneriakkan nama setiap murid agar segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing - masing. Kelasku yang tadinya hening, berubah total karena riuh-pikuk memenuhi segala penjuru kelas. Dapat kudengar jelas teman - teman cewekku membicarakan tiga orang eksis itu. Sial! Ganggu orang belajar aja! Kutangkupkan kepalaku ke atas meja sambil menindihkan kepalaku dengan buku.  
Ahh tapi tetap saja suara - suara gaib itu tertangkap jelas oleh telingaku.

"Aigoo, kau lihat saat Yunho-sshi turun dari mobil tadi? Tampan sekaliii! Jadi makin kepengin punya pacar kayak diaaa" seorang temanku nyerocos heboh disertai mimik wajah yang berlebihan. Teman - temanku yang lain ikut nimbrung ke dalam topik pembicaraan tidak bermutu itu.

"Iyaaa~ Junsu oppa juga makin seksi bibirnya... Kapan yah aku bisa nyium bibir itu? Hueeeh, jadi ngiler ngga ketulungan bayanginnya" /

"Hey guys, PARK YOO CHUN itu adalah yang PALING MENAWAN! Senyumannya memikat. Cara ia mendrible bola basket juga membuatku meleleh. Astagaaa. Aku yakin kekuatan tangannya menakjubkan. Ngga kebayang kalau bertempur di ranjang"

"Cih, Dasar ngeres"

"Ih, Yoochun-sshi mana demen ama cewek body triplek kayak kau! Adanya aku nih! Molek dan menggoda"

"Tapi kau jerawatan. Sampai merah - merah minta diplentusin gitu. Ngga ada lahan tuh buat Yoochun. Ntar dia bingung mau cium kau di mana. Masa' nyiumin jerawatmu itu?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" tertawa menyeramkan mereka mengusik diriku.

_**Well well well...**_

Pembicaraan HOT teman - teman gajeku itu terjeda sejenak ketika ketua kelas kami yang begajulan tingkat akut itu berteriak minta diperhatikan.

"Teman - teman!" Bentaknya langsung terduduk tegak. Sial, bikin spot jantung aja orang ini! Ia melanjutkan dengan wajah sedih, membuat kami bertanya - tanya liar,

"Sebenarnya..., Sse... Sebenarnya Ho...Hodong song...ssaeng" matanya berkaca - kaca dan ia menunduk. Suaranya tertahan terdengar menahan tangis. Kelas berubah hening. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani membuka mulut. Hanya terdengan bunyi detakan jam dinding.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya salah seorang temanku tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya Hodong songsaeng..." ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat.

"Tidak masuk untuk mengajar HARI INI!" sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak - bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"MWO?!"  
pekik seisi kelas berbarengan termasuk aku. Dasar Ketua Kelas error! Kesal dikerjain, teman - temanku meremas - remas kertas hingga terbentuk gumpalan. Tanpa menunggu lama, gumpalan itu mendarat mulus di tubuhnya secara beruntun. Ia berusaha melindungi dirinya, membentuk formasi pertahanan dengan tangan bersedekap. Aku ikut tertawa saja menikmati momen klasik ini.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuobok - obok isi tasku. Hanya kotak bekal?  
Masa' minumnya lupa aku bawa?  
Ah aniya! Dasar Bodoh! Tadi tissue, sekarang botol minum!  
Aku terhuyung - huyung menuju kantin. Kepalaku terasa agak pening.

"Bibi, air putihnya sebotol yah. Harganya berapa, bi?"

"Ah ne, 250 won"

"Ini uangnya"

"Gomapta"

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, kapasitas volume ingusku sudah tidak dapat ditolerir lagi. Kupijit pelan hidungku. Duh, rasanya hidungku gatal, ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik helaian bulu hidungku...

"HATCIIIM~", bersin ku keras. Kulihat telapak tanganku! Hiyaks menjijikan! Ada beberapa kotoran hidung alias 'upil' yang bertengger di sana.

"YA! Kau itu dungu? Atau tolol? Punya otak kan?!" bentak suara seseorang... SESEORANG?! dan TEPAT DI DEPANKU?! Aku mendongak ke atas!  
Jung Yun Ho!?

Mampus aku! Ia memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan... OHEMJI?! Apa yang aku lakukan?  
Cairan ingusku menempel mempesona menodai seragamnya.  
Hah, Ppabo! Pasti tadi muncrat! Tapi kan aku ngga sengaja! / rasanya sekarang aku ingin menguburkan diriku ke dalam tanah. Anak - anak lain merasa tertarik dan mengerubungi tempatku dan Yunho.

"Kau mengerti Bahasa manusia kan?" Huah, Yunho semakin murka. Sementara aku masih membisu. Lidahku kelu tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Hanya menunduk lemah seperti pecundang.

PECUNDANG!?

Tidak! Itu bukan tipe diriku!  
Seolah mendapat tepukan mistis, aku mendongakkan kepala menantang Yunho. Aku berjinjit memicingkan mata lalu mengarahkan telunjuk lentikku ke depan tulang hidungnya.

"J-U-N-G Y-U-N H-O!"

intonasiku penuh penekanan seperti mengintrogasi terpidana mati. Ia tidak bergeming, melihatku seolah - olah aku yang innocent ini nampak seperti orang bodoh. Aku semakin kesal dilihatin kayak gitu!

"WAE?!" responnya enteng. Senyum melecehkan tersungging di bibirnya-yang-kata-teman-temanku-seksi-bukan-main. Huh, peot ngga berisi gitu kok dibilang seksi?!

"Kuambil ancang - ancang, menekan salah satu lubang hidungku dengan telunjuk lalu menghentakkan udara yang aku hirup.

"RASAKAN INI! Huiiih!"

**Slorrt~**

Ingusku yang super duper lengket nan kental itu menempel mulus di wajah menyebalkan Yunho.

"HUAAAH? OMOOO!"

Kudengar suara keterkejutan anak - anak melihat tindakan nekatku. Sepanjang sejarah, belum ada satu orang pun yang berani melecehkan atau-pun berbuat tidak senonoh kepada Yunho. Apalagi para guru termasuk Kepala Sekolah. Maklumlah, mengingat Yunho itu putra tunggal dari siapa.

"Brengsek! Di mana sopan santunmu, huh!? Kalau kau bukan cewek...k...kau.. Sssh!" ucapan Yunho terpotong lalu mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Apa?! Mau menonjokku!? Tonjok... Di sini" kusodorkan pipiku. Jari - jariku menepuk pelan bidang mulus itu. Dasar cowok culun! Ngga berani kan!? Aku sih sudah biasa tersiksa fisik dengan model kayak apapun. Malas meladeni si bodoh ini yang tak kunjung bersua, kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Aku berjalan tanpa ada rasa ciut yang membelenggu sedikit-pun.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Langkahku terhenti kala mendengar suara dingin Yunho menyerukan namaku. Eh, kok dia bisa tau namaku yah? Jangan - jangan ia salah satu penggemar rahasiaku!? o,O Aku malas bertele - tele dan langsung berbalik badan memandangnya.

"APA?!" tanyaku ketus.

"SETELAH INI KEHIDUPANMU SELAMA DI SEKOLAH INI TIDAK AKAN TENANG DAN DAMAI. KUNYATAKAN PERANG MULAI DETIK INI!"  
Yunho geram bukan main. Matanya melotot mengajakku gelut. Garis wajahnya terbentuk kaku dan mengeras. Well, aku tetap ngga takut! Kim Jaejoong bukan cewek yang lemot!

"Whihihi, kasihan sekali kau Yun! Tidak keterima untuk jadi aktor yah?!Gagal casting?! Pake acara berakting antagonis segala di hadapanku! Bakatmu lumayan kok. Aku sedikiiit... takyuuut / Moga aja ntar lolos casting, walau aku yakin kau kebagian peran pembantu. Udah ah males meladeni cincongmu!" kuputar balik tubuhku dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HAH?!" samar - samar suara Yunho terdengar lagi. Untuk yang ini, pasti ditujukan bagi para penonton gratisan tadi.  
SIAAAAL! Satu menit lagi bel berbunyi! Ah, tanggung mau makan juga. Aku kan ngga bisa makan terburu - buru. Kupandang sedih kotak makanku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku hanya meneguk air botolan yang tadi kubeli.  
Gara - gara berurusan sama Yunho nih! Huhuhu!

.

.

.

"Ahhh, umma! Sakit tahu tidak sih!" protesku menatap umma sinis. Ia selaluuu saja memperlakukan aku tidak manusiawi. Dipukul, ditampar, dijambak.. ahh semuanya sudah kucicipi. Kadang aku berpikir, aku ini anak kandungnya atau bukan?

Lalu, apakah umma menyayangiku?  
Waktu itu, sebelum halmoni menghembuskan napas terakhir, beliau berpesan padaku bahwa sebetulnya umma sangat menyayangi diriku. Perilaku kasar umma adalah cara untuk mengekspresikan rasa cinta umma padaku.

Aneh bukan? Huh... Masa bodo ah~ Dan sekarang umma menjambakku hanya karena aku tidak menaruh sepatu sekolahku di rak sepatu. Konyol kan?  
Aku tersenyum pilu mengindahkan perintahnya. Lalu mendekati umma yang sedang duduk termenung di balkon atas sambil memandang cahaya matahari yang sinarnya mulai meredup.

"Umma..." panggilku lembut. Bagaimanapun perlakuan umma terhadapku. Sesakit apapun hatiku ketika ia berkata ketus, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menyayanginya. Hanya umma tumpuan hidupku. Dan pemacuku untuk mengukir prestasi di sekolah. Karena sejak appa meninggal beberapa tahun silam, umma lah yang mati - matian memperjuangkan kehidupanku, kehidupannya...Kehidupan kami berdua...

"Jae..." lirih umma.  
Di saat - saat tertentu, sikap umma juga bisa melembek "Duduk di sini, putriku sayang"  
Aku menurut, mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Kau tumbuh semakin dewasa. Sebenarnya kau cantik, nak. Hanya saja kacamata dan poni jamurmu yang agak mengusik penampilanmu"

_**WHAT!?**_

Aku kirain umma mau membicarakan masalah serius. Tapi? Ah tentang penampilanku! Fyuh, bebek jelek mana bisa diubah menjadi putri cantik. Ya kan?!

"Ayo Jae, sekarang..." ajak umma tiba - tiba. Kuangkat sebelah alis mataku tidak mengerti.

"Kita mau ngapain umma?"

Aish, umma malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bikin penasaran aja.

.

.

.

tbc.

Astaga ancur lebur!

Makasih yang udah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Warning: Genderswitch, DLDR, No bash, yea!**

Appearance:

_**Jaejoong berambut panjang sebahu yang warnanya agak pirang. Yunho di 3rd Bigeast, Junsu di O, Yoochun di Break Out.**_

**[All of Jaejoong POV]**

Aku mematut diri di cermin. Huaaah...Masa' sih ini diriku?!

Rambut jamurku? Kabur ke planet mana dia?

Wajahku juga sekarang semakin mulus. nenek sihir jelek yang menyihir aku jadi seperti ini?! Biar kubantai dia!

Kutepuk - tepuk pelan kedua pipiku...

Oiya, baru ingat. Kemarin kan aku dipaksa umma untuk ke salon meski melewati rentetan adu argumen. Seketika aku langsung tersenyum cerah sambil memainkan poni rambutku yang dibabat ke arah kanan.

Setelah mengenakan seragam sekolah, aku menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Aigoo, anak ku cantik sekali! Memang mirip sama ummanya" pekik umma histeris. Huh, dasar narsis! Kemana - mana lebih cantik aku lah! Aku kan 11-12 sama itu loh... personil TohoShinGirl Youngwoong Heroita. #authorerror#

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku maklum.

"Ya! Tapi kenapa kau masih memakai kacamata kuno itu?" geram umma tiba - tiba sambil membogem pundakku.

"Umma, terus nanti joongie mau lihat pakai apa? Jalan pakai apa? Belajar pakai apa? Pakai lubang hidung? Menyebalkan"

Huh, aku sebaaal. Masih bagus aku mengalah pada umma kemarin. Dan sekarang, di pagi ini umma menuntut lebih lagi.

"Jangan membantah! Nanti tidak akan umma beri jatah uang jajan selama sebulan" aku langsung terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Huhuhu, kalau ceritanya udah kayak gini sudah ngga bisa deh membujuk umma. Terpaksa, kuturuti lagi maunya. Daripada ngga dapat jajan? Nanti ngga bisa beli uang pulsa -_-

"Yaudah deh umma. Joongie mau"

"Itu baru anak aku! Tunggu disini yah, akan umma ambilkan kontak lensanya"

.

.

.

Aduuuh, perih banget mataku. Sambil berlari menuju gerbang kokoh sekolah, aku mengusap pelan kedua kelopak mataku. Rasanya ada benda asing yang bersemedi di dalam.

Belum lagiii... huah aku baru sadar kalau pilekku belum sembuh total.

Loh?

Gerbangnya kok udah tertutup? Mana halaman sekolahan begitu sepi.

NO! Jangan bilang...

Aku telat!?

"Telat?" tanya bapak satpam bertubuh tambun dari dalam. Idiot banget sih! Sudah jelas - jelas aku berpijak di luar sini, ya pasti telatlah.

"Aku boleh masuk ya bapaaak... Pleaseee... Tadi jalanan macet" rajukku manja.

Tanganku masih mengusap daerah mataku. Uh, rasa perihnya berangsur lenyap. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk tersenyum dan membuka pintu gerbang.

"Boleh, masuklah. Karena kulihat kau biasanya datang pagi dan tidak pernah telat jadi kuizinkan. Tapi ingat, hanya kali ini saja"

"Arraseo, arraseo terima kasih bapak yang tampan. Aku masuk dulu. Annyeong"

"Ne. Sama - sama"Dan aku berlalu menuju kelas. Mengembara melalui lorong sekolah yang panjang. Tiba - tiba langkah gemulai kakiku...Kok...?

"Hiyaaaahhh"

pekikku keras. Bagaimana ceritanya? Kok bisa terpeleset! Oh malunyaaa *_* udah cantik - cantik gini juga. Kontan saja, murid - murid di dalam kelas, di mana kelas itu berhadapan dengan TKP aku terjatuh, berhamburan keluar. Suasana berubah menjadi ramai tidak terkendali.

Tunggu...

Itu kelas tingkat 9-B.

Matilah aku!

Kelas Jung Yun Ho beserta komplotan psikopat-nya.

Duh, sulit sekali untuk berdiri. Aku masih rebahan dalam posisi terlentang. Beruntung, para guru masih melaksanakan ibadat ritual di ruangan guru.

"Omonaaa itu kan Kim Jaejoong? Ya kan? Waktu di tingkat 8, ia teman satu kelasku. Cantik bangeeet"

"Betul, itu dia. Astaga naga, cantik yah. Kok bisa sih? Ikutan Ketok Magic di mana tu cewek?"

"Yeoppoda. Bersedia jadi pacarku ngga yah?"

Jerk! Tutup mulut kalian! Bukannya menolongku, malah mengoceh seperti burung beo!

"HAHAHAHA"

tawa sumbang membahana dari dalam kelas. Si Yunho keparat...Suara tawanya saja seperti iblis yang pernah aku tonton di film pakai acara nongol segala sih? Dia berjalan mendekati aku.

"Kasihan. Siapa yang bersedia menolongmu? Tidak ada kan? Tentu saja. Jika Jung Yun Ho sudah memberi perintah, tak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah"

Oh, jadi kalau berurusan denganku, pakai menyeret teman - teman lain segala. Dasar ngga jantan!

"Tutup mulutmu iblis jahanam!"

Ia nyengir melecehkan seolah menginjak - injak harga diriku. Aishh,kutopang tubuhku agar dapat bangkit. Perlahan tapi pasti...Yapp, berhasil berdiri tegak! Walau masih agak sempoyongan. Kulirik arlojiku sekilas lalu menatap wajah Yunho. Huh... Ottohkae?

Aku takut kalau songsaeng keburu masuk kelas, tapi hasratku juga tidak terbendung untuk meladeni orang sok keren mana dong?!Kupandang lagi wajah Yunho dengan otak pentium satuku yang masih bergelut dalam ...Mata kami bertemu...Mata yang katanya melelehkan siapa saja yang tercebur dalam , mata mirip beruang kutub ada bagusnya sama sekali.

Ia juga menatap mataku dengan tatapan kebencian sepanjang masa.

Kujulurkan lidahku lalu menarik titik pusara hidungku hingga terbentuk seperti hidung 'babi'.

Ia hendak melayangkan tangannya ke arahku. Tapi telat...

Tentu aku lebih cepat dan gesit.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Jaejoong kamu cantik sekali"

"Suitt... Suiittt"

"Primadona baru"

"Montok"

Huh, emang dasar Pervert Community bersarang di kelasku. Nasibku ditempatkan di kelas aneh ini.

"Oi, Jaejoong kamu make-over di mana?" tanya teman satu mejaku. Aku langsung gelapan menjawabnya. Huh, pengin tau aja ih.

"Di salon hewan"

jawabku datar lalu menjatuhkan pantatku di kursi.

"Aih, dasar ngga berubah. Tetap saja jutek" gumamnya pelan. Jangan salah! Sekecil apapun suaramu, telingaku yang peka ini masih dapat mendengarnya.

Dan di tempatku duduk sekarang, aku merasakan hawa - hawa aneh. Kupandang ke sekeliling. Benar saja. Teman - teman cowokku memandang aku seakan hasrat menerkam diriku membuih di dada mereka.

Aku risih dilihatin kayak gitu! Tau ngga sih?

"Selamat pagi anak - anakku tercintaaa"

seru songsaeng sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas. Huh, selamat. Setidaknya suara cempreng songsaeng berhasil mengalihkan pandangan para cowok itu dariku.

"Bahan matematika kita kemarin sampai halaman berapa?"

"TIDAK TAHUUU" seru mereka serempak. Dasar pemalas! Songsaeng hanya mendelik kesar.

Ia menatap lembut padaku,

"Kim Jaejoong, kamu semakin cantik saja" pujinya kemudian menambahkan, "Kamu tahu bahan pelajaran kita sampai di mana?

"

Aku mengangguk mantap,"Ne, songsaeng. Halaman 164 mengenai trigonometri"

"Ini baru murid andalanku. Ppali semuanya! Buka halaman 164!"

"Ne songsaeng"

Aku tersenyum puas. Aku sudah terbiasa menerima berbagai pujian memuaskan dari para guru. Yap. Statusku di sekolah ini adalah 'murid beasiswa'. Namun teman - teman tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Yah, karena paman selaku Kepala Sekolah di sini bersikukuh merahasiakannya.

Aku baru 'ngeh'...

Kalau aku ketahuan murid beasiswa dan... dan... telah bertindak semena - mena pada Jung Yun Ho jelek itu... maka... oO

Kemungkinan besar beasiswaku akan dicabut. Huaaah! Anniya! Jangan sampai deh mimpi buruk itu terjadi!

Nanti kalau aku putus sekolah, kasihan umma T_T

.

.

.

.

"Yippie! Bel pulang sekolah! Yah! Jaejoong-a temani aku yuuuk" pinta temanku, Yui dengan manjanya. Yui adalah teman sekelasku. Ia anak konglomerat dari Rui Nagashima, salah satu wakil kedutaan besar Jepang untuk Korea Selatan.

Hebatnya, ia fasih berbahasa Korea.

Hari ini, hari pertama ia masuk sekolah ini. Ya. Ia murid baru dan aku adalah teman pertamanya. Saat masuk ke kelas, ia memaksa agar duduk semeja denganku. Aku juga ngga tau kenapa. Atau aku ini memang memikat siapapun yah? Hoho! Jaejoong gitu loh!

Yang pasti, sejak ada dia aku baru merasakan punya teman yang sesungguhnya.

"Aish! Kim Jaejoong, kamu melamun?" ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"E..eh? Ngga kok. Tadi kamu bertanya apa sih?" aku jadi tidak enak hati.

"Aigoo, Kim Jae Joong ya! Jadi dari tadiii... Aish! Aku meminta kamu untuk nemenin aku nonton basket"

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Yah, sekarang yah. Mau kan? Aku mohooon" ia memohon dengan mata berbinar.

Duh! Bola basket yah?

Tapi kan, ada Park Yoochun. Yang tak lain tak bukan, member trio sok kegantengan itu. Yah! Untuk apa aku takut!Lagian kan aku ngga berurusan sama dia! Tapi temannya yang satu lagi!

"Ne. Aku mau" jawabku meski ogah - ogahan.

"Yeiyh! Asyiiik! Terimakasih Joongieku yang cantik. Kkaja"

Ia menarik tanganku.

.

.

.

Huh. Untuk pertama kalinya, AKU , seorang KIM JAE JOONG ikut berbaur dengan Kumpulan Orang Idiot para penggemar trio psiko itu. Dan, di aula sekolah kami terdengar jelas suara - suara cewek yang terealisasi dari pikiran kotor mereka.

"Kya Kya kya! Omona! Tubuhnya berkeringat! Ayooo cepetan difoto mumpung lagi berpose menggairahkan!"

"Aish, sabar ngapah? Tangan aku cuma ada dua nih!"

"Park Yoo Chun Hwaiting! Kami mendukungmu dengan CINTA kami. S-A-R-A-N-G-H-A-E!"

"PARK YOO CHUN SUNBAEEE! Huaaaahh!"

Ricuh sekali! Berisik tauk! Kutiup kepalan tanganku dengan hembusan udara dari mulutku kemudian mengarahkannya ke bisa - bisanya Yui betah di sini?!Aku mah udah kayak mati berdiri aja.

"Yuiii~" panggilku keras.

"Yah?" dia menoleh.

"Aku kebelet pipis. Ke toilet sebentar yah"

ia mengangguk lalu aku melesat cepat menuju kamar mandi.

TAP TAP TAP

Aku berlari pelan ketika tiba - tiba...Hueh? Suara aneh apa itu? Ih kok aku jadi bergidik ngeri gini? o_O

"ssshhh...anggghh...mmphhh...asshh"

"nggh... ah...ra nik..uhh...matt..."

Sumber suara berasal dari pojokan gudang. Kuintip takut - takut mengantisipasi apa yang dilakukan di balik apakah itu manusia?

Kok suaranya aneh gitu? Huih, ngga pernah dengar...Pelan - pelan dari balik tembok, siluet pandangan mataku tersita...

DEG

Aku cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Di sana, di pojokan bangunan gudang itu, dua orang insan berciuman intim. Bibir mereka saling menempel penuh luapan napsu.

Berarti yang tadi ituuu?

Suara desahan?

Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya!

Dan kini mereka mengubah posisi panas mereka sehingga aku dapat melihat jelas identitas dua sejoli tersebut.

JUNG YUN HO?

GO AH RA?

Leader cheers itu?

Yang mendapat predikat terbaik karena tingkah lakunya?

Tidak menyangka.

Sedetik kemudian, seringai kejahatan terukir di bibirku. Aku dendam sama Yunho yang bertindak sewenang - wenang terhadapku! Hatiku sakit tauk! Huh!Tanpa pikir panjang, kurogoh ponselku dari dalam saku seragam.

_Menu - Media - Kamera._

Masih bersembunyi, kujulurkan sebelah tanganku yang telah memegang kamera ke samping.

Sleeert!

Moga - moga posisi gambarnya sudah afdol.

Lalu... Menekan tombol 'OK'.

CLICKWAH!

Kok ada Blitznya sih?

Mati aku!

Efek blitznya lupa kunon-aktifkan. Aku merutuk kecil sambil mengguncangkan kepalaku. Manusia bodoh macam apa aku!?

"Ya! SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BERADA DI BALIK SANA?!"

geram Yunho berteriak. Tamatlah riwayatku!

"SIAPA YANG MEMOTRET DIRIKU! TUNJUKKAN BATANG HIDUNGMU!

"suaranya semakin meninggi mirip gelegar petir.

Ayooo! Kim Jaejoong! Kalem-lah! Kulihat pintu ruangan kelas masih terbuka. Dengan pontang-panting aku masuk ke dalam sana dan menutup pintu rapat.

TAP TAP TAP

Derap angkah kaki berhenti di depan kelas ini, tempat persembunyianku. Haduuuh Aku takut sekali! Gimana kalau ketahuan?!

"Oppa, sudahlah lupakan" aku yakin itu suara Ahra.

"MANA BISA AHRA! KAU TAU KAN BAGAIMANA PAMORKU NANTI!? Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya"

"Oppa..."

"LIHAT SAJA ORANG ITU! KALAU SAMPAI AKU MENEMUKAN PELAKUNYA, DIA BERAKHIR MENGENASKAN DI TANGANKU"

BRAKK!

Yunho menendeng pintu kelas. Hampir saja aku berteriak kaget.

"Oppa... Ayo kita lanjutkan saja"

"Ssh... Baiklah, tapi di apartementku. Kkaja"

"Yeyh, aku udah ngga sabar"

Hufffh~ aku menghela napas lega ketika mendengar langkah mereka yang semakin menjauh.

Mudah - mudahan, sampai kami lulus Yunho tidak berhasil menemukan pelakunya, yaitu A-K-U.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie wajahmu kok berubah pucat?" tanya Yui khawatir kala kami berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"Ahh, tidak apa - apa. Mungkin kecapekan"

"Capek? Gara - gara aku nih maksa kamu untuk nonton. Maaf yah" Yui menunduk. Ada penyesalan di nada bicaranya.

"Aduuuh, kamu kok bicara kayak gitu? Ngga kok, bukan karena itu. Pasti ini efek dari pilekku yang tak kunjung sembuk" kutepuk pelan punggungnya

."Jinja?" matanya berbinar.

"Iya Yui. Hohoho"

TIN TIN TIN

"Joongie, supirku menjemput. Kamu mau bareng denganku?" tawarnya.

"Ah, aniya. Aku pulang sendiri saja" tolakku halus.

"Baiklah. Hati - hati yah Joongie. Gomapta telah menemaniku nonton basket tadi. Annyong"

"Yah. Kamu juga. Annyong"

Setelah itu Yui masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambai sekilas ke arahku.

.

.

.

tbc~

**Thankyou temen2! ^^**


End file.
